The ultimate ninja
by angeloneofakind
Summary: Naruto at age five gets attacked and run out of the village. He meets with two people who will change how the best ninja is viewed
1. The beginning of his path

**This is just a beta, please tell me what you think of it so far.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure, some clouds in the sky. A little boy was seen running from a mob.

"Come back here your demon" "Lets finish what the fourth start." "Don't let it get away."

The little boy just kept running, he didnt know why they where chasing him.

"_What have I done to them?_"

He just kept running, even when he felt something stuck to his back.

Soon he saw the gates and sprinted down towards them.

"_If they want me dead, so be it._"

Soon he was in a clearing about 20 miles from Konoha. When he got there he collapsed.

It was about 3 hours when he awoken from his sleep. He saw that he was in the clearing, but there was two people there as well. They sat by a fire and talked.

"What should we do about the boy?" Asked the taller one.

"I dont know. Lets wait until he is awake and ask why he is here." Said the shorter one.

He didnt heard all they said after that. He just relaxed and soon was asleep again.

It had been 5 hours since he last had been awake. And the two people was still there.

Then it all came back to him. The beating, the abuse and the words. He jolted up.

"Please dont hurt me, please dont hurt me."He continued the mantra loud enough for the two people could hear.

"I'm not going to hurt you fella, my name is Nagato." Said the shorter one.

"Me neither, my name is Mandara. Do you know what you are doing here?" asked the taller one.

"Are you sure that you will not hurt me?" asked the boy.

"Positive" said Mandara and Nagato at the same time. They just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why would we hurt you?" Asked Nagato.

"I dont know, it just that the villager always hurt me." Said the boy between sobs.

The two men now identified as Nagato and Mandara looked at each other and started doing something with their hands.

[_Should we tell him about ourself?]_

_[What good would it be?]_

_[Just think, maybe we could help him?]_

_[What do you propose we do?]_

_[Lets get the boy's name first and see what we could do.]_

Mandara just nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked the boy.

He had still not looked up and couldnt see their eyes. But he could tell by their voices that they meant well.

"My name is Naruto." Answered the boy and looked up.

The two men just gasped at what they saw. His eyes was just like a moon and a sun, one half bright as the sun while the other half dark as the moon. They had some stars in a circle in them.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

They didnt answer. Mandara just picked up an kunai and gave it to him and showed him his eyes.

"You have something called Hakumeigan or the Twilight eye, as some people would call it." said Mandara.

"What does it do?" asked Naruto curiously. Still shocked about his eyes.

"No one knows." said Nagato. "We could only speculate."

Suddenly Mandara had an idea.

"Hey kid, look in to my eyes and tell me what you see." he said.

He did what he was told and Nagato saw that Naruto's eyes shifted to an exact copy of the Sharingan.

"Nice trick you got there boy" Nagato said.

"We dont you try?" Mandara asked to Nagato.

He did and Naruto looked in to his eyes and his eye shifted to an exact copy of the Rinnegan.

"Hey kid?" Mandara asked Naruto.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you know what chakra is?"

"No, what is chatra?"

"Not chatra, chakra. Its a mixture of body and spiritual energy."

"What?"

"Never mind. Try feel something inside you. It should feel like something hot. And when you can feel it try bring it forth. It would be easier if you held your hands in ram sign."

"What is ram sign?"

Mandara just sweetdropped and showed him the ram sign. Naruto put his hand in ram sign and started searching inside himself. Soon he was covered in blue.

"Alright thats enough Naruto." Mandara said. He hoped no-one had felt it. It was much for a five year old to have. He even had been pushed away a little from the force of it.

"Try channel some to your eyes and think about Sharingan, if it helps shout it."

He tried channel some chakra to his eyes and shouted "SHARINGAN". Soon his eyes held three tomoe in each eye.

"Nice, now try to stop the flow to your eyes and then channel it again and think about Rinnegan."

He did and soon his eyes held the Rinnegan.

"Good. Now try with the Hakumeigan."

He did and his eyes changed again.

"Try go from one form to another without stop the flow to your eyes."

He did and his eyes changed from the Sharingan to the Rinnegan back to the Hakumeigan.

"Wow minster. Thanks for helping me. No-one would help me otherwise." Naruto said gladly.

"Would you like something to eat?" Nagato asked.

But before he could answer his stomach growled.

"I think that means you are hungry." Mandara said.

"He he" answered Naruto and put his hand behind his head.

Soon they sat by the fire and eat a stew.

"Where do you live Naruto?" Asked Nagato.

"Konoha." Answered Naruto truthfully.

"You wanna go back there?" Mandara asked.

"I don't know. They are all mean except the old man."

"old man?"

"old man Hokage."

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

"yes"

"Then we are going to send an signal so they can find you. But you must promise that you wouldnt tell anyone that you have met us."

"Why? Why cant I tell anyone that I met some nice guys?"

"you see we are on the run. Me from Amegakure and Mandara from Konohagakure."

"why?"

"We cant tell you. But maybe we would meet again some day."

"I would like that." Naruto said.

Soon the meal was gone, the fire put out and a signal was sent. There wasn't any trace left that he had meet Mandara and Nagato.

Naruto just went back to sleep and woke up in a white room.

He heard something ruffle beside him and looked up and saw the Hokage.

"What happen Naruto?" he asked as soon he could see that the boy was awake.

"I ran away from bad people old man" Naruto answered.

"But why where you 20 miles from Konoha?"

"How far away is that? I got something cool to show you."

"20 miles is a little bit away and what is it you want to show me?"

"Can you lock the door?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi was confused why Naruto would like to have the door locked. But did it anyways. When he looked away for a minute to lock the door and looked at Naruto again he gasped.

Here sat Naruto with a full grown Sharingan in his eyes. He blinked and gasped again. Now it was the Rinnegan. He blinked again and Naruto's eyes was just like a moon and a sun, one half bright as the sun while the other half dark as the moon. They had some stars in a circle in them.

He unlocked the door and started shouting:

"NURSE!!"

A nurse came as soon they heard him shouting.

"What is it?"

"I think I need to have my eyes checked."

"Why?"

"I think I am starting to see things."

"But old man, you see perfectly fine" Said Naruto.

He just looked at Naruto and saw his eyes was blue again. He looked close and soon he saw the Sharingan, Rinnegan and Hakumeigan (except he didnt know the name). He just sat down and looked at Naruto. He could feel the chakra working when he shifted from one form to another.

"You do this just to give more paperwork uh?" Sarutobi said with an sign.

Naruto just looked at it like he had grown a second head. Then he smiled.

"How did this happen Naruto?" he asked the boy.

"When I was chased by the bad people my eyes changed. Then I met two people that showed me their eyes. I dont know their names" Naruto said. "_Well I know their names but I promised them not to say anything._"

Sarutobi Hiruzen just stood up and walked to the door. But before he walked out he turned and said:

"I want to talk to you later on Naruto. I will call you when I want to talk to you, okay?"

Naruto just nodded.

It had been two weeks since he last saw the Hokage. A week living on the streets, hiding from "bad people". He had just got called to meet with the old man and was happy to see him again.

When he came up to the secretary he told her that he had been called. She just looked at him and ignored him.

"Didnt you hear me? I said that I had been called." he said to her.

"Demons like you havent been called." was his answer.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me demon."

Naruto put his hand in the ram sign and started to flare his chakra.

Not long after he started the door to the Hokage's office opened and out came Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked his secretary.

"No problem here Hokage-sama, just a little misunderstanding with the little demon here."

Hiruzen just snapped his fingers and an ANBU came.

"Take this lady to T&I for a little homeschooling. Tell Ibiki that she need to learn to obey the laws."

"Yes sir!"

Soon she was being led away while screaming.

"BUT YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME. ITS NOT ME YOU SHOULD TAKE ITS THE DEMON."

"Inu wait!" The Hokage called out.

"Yes?"

"Just take her to outside and get rid of her. You know what the law says right?"

"Right sir. Will it be all?"

"And can you find an replacement for her?"

Inu just nodded and walked away with the lady screaming.

Naruto followed Hiruzen into his office and saw that there was three people waiting in there.

"Who are they old man?" Naruto asked.

"They are.."

"I am the man who holds no enemies in the north, south, east and west. Not even in heaven! I am.."

BONK

"Shut up! Jiraiya" said a woman with blond pigtails and a large breast.

"beeiw" Said a pig.

"You dont need to hit so hard Tsunade-hime" said the white haired man.

"Lady Tsunade, please we are here for a reason." said an woman with black hair.

"um Cough"

"Sorry Sensei" Said Jiraiya and Tsunade in choir.

"Naruto my boy. Do you know why you have been called?" Hiruzen said.

"No, but I bet it has to be with you leaving your hat to me." said Naruto happy.

"No. It has to do with your eyes."

"is there a problem with my eyes? I can see just fine old man, maybe its time to give me your hat."

"Naruto. You know what I mean. Maybe you can show this three the trick you showed me?"

"What do I get of it?"

"Well.. how about ramen?"

"RAMEN!!"

"But only after you have showed them the trick."

"okay old man."

Naruto started channel some chakra to his eyes and soon they where like a moon and a sun, one half bright as the sun while the other half dark as the moon. They had some stars in a circle in them. He blinked and it showed the Rinnegan. He blinked again and showed them the Sharingan.

Every time he blinked he could hear them gasp.

"now can I get some ramen?"

"hold on young man, what was the first you showed us?" asked Jiraiya.

"It doesnt have a name so I called it Hakumeigan or twilight eye. But its to long to I just called it Twilight."


	2. trouble

**This it just a beta version of the story The ultimate Ninja. I still need a little help with it. If you got any ideas just write them down and I will see if I use them or not.  
I would like to thank Challanger for some insperation.**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been several days since he meet with The Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton. When he got out of there Jiraiya had taken Naruto out to get ramen.

_**Flasback no jutsu**_

"Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Hai?" Naruto answered.

Jiraiya showed him a tag with some weird symbols on it.

"Can you tell me what these are?" Jiraiya asked the little boy.

Naruto looked at it and said:

"It has something to do with fire and when you channel chakra through it the tag will explode"

Jiraiya looked at the boy like he had grown a second head.

"How can you tell?" Jiraiya asked a little curious how the boy could answer it.

"I dont know, I just can tell."

Jiraiya returned to his meal that now had gotten cold. _ "Maybe he has had training."_

"Say Naruto? Have you had anyone train you in the art of füinjutsu?"

"Whats funjutsu?"

"Not funjutsu its füinjutsu. The art of sealing techniques."

"Cant say I have, I have seen some people use it, but I havent gotten any to teach me."

"How can you then know what this does?"

"I really dont know, I just know"

_**Flashback no jutsu KAI**_

After the meal Jiraiya had gone of to do what he does and left Naruto alone.

Now Naruto was walking around and just doing nothing. He came to a park and saw some kids stood around something. He walked up to them to ask them what they was doing. When he got there he become angry. In the middle of the group where two girls. One had pink hair and the other had blond hair.

"You cant run now can you big forehead." one in the group said.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted the blond one.

"Why should we pig? We can do what we want." said another in the group.

Naruto was furious. He just took a swing with his leg and it hit the biggest one, right between the legs. All of them turned around to look at the one who had done it.

"HEY. Why did you do that for?"

"For picking on girls, didnt you learn that you never hit a girl or lady?" Naruto said.

He who had gotten hit by the kick just looked at him and yelled "GET HIM!". Naruto just stood there and took every hit. Soon he was on the ground but didnt make a sound. The bullies soon got tired and left.

The two girls just watched as he took every hit and when the bullies left they walked to boy who had saved them.

"Why did you that? We where just fine" said the one in pink.

"Hush Sakura. Cant you see that he is hurt." said the blond one.

The blond one just stood over him and didnt see one drop of her blood hit one of Naruto's wounds.

The boy just looked at the girls where he was one the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked them.

"We are okay" said the blond one. "Are you? Can we get someone to get you?"

"Its okay. Just need a minute or two and I will be alright." he answered.

"_He is kinda cute"._

"Who said that?"

"Said what?" asked the pink one now identified as Sakura.

"I heard someone said 'he is kinda cute'. Did any of you said that?"

"_No way. I just thought that. How could he have heard that?"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Naruto yelled.

The girls just looked at him. Suddenly they heard someone calling "INO?"

They just looked and saw a man came walking towards them.

"There you are Ino." the man said. "You know that you arent suppose to wander off like that."

"Dad. I think there is something wrong with the boy" said the blond one now identified as Ino.

The man just looked at the boy. _"So this is the boy."_

"What boy mister?" Naruto asked.

"_Did he just hear my thought? Nah thats impossible."_

"Excuse me mister? Whats your name?" Naruto asked.

"Its tradition that your give your name before you asks about others boy. But I will let it slide for this once, since I already know who you are Naruto. My name is Inoichi Yamanaka and I am Ino's father." the man said now identified as Inoichi.

"_Maybe he is one of those people who will hurt me." _Naruto thought.

"I am not going to hurt you Naruto. Wait what? Did I just hear your thoughts Naruto?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto just titled his head and looked dumbed at the question.

"Ino. You go home. I need to have a little chat with Naruto here." Inoichi said to his daughter Ino.

"Can Sakura come with me?" Ino asked.

"If it is okay with her parents." Inoichi said.

"Yay. Come Sakura, lets find your parents and ask." Ino said and started drag Sakura towards where the parents where. As soon they where out of hearing distance Inoichi turned to Naruto.

"I think you need to come with me Naruto."

"Where to Inoichi-san?" Naruto asked.

"We need to go and see the Hokage." he answered. "So hold on to me"

Naruto just took his hand and soon you could see Naruto and Inoichi gone. All there was left was leafs failing.

The Hokage was sitting in his office, All paperwork was finished for once. Just relaxing, reading Icha Icha Paradise when he felt incoming **Shunshin no jutsu**. He put away his book quickly as he got a feeling it is going to be long.

The next second after he had gotten his book away, Naruto and Inoichi appears in his office.

"God afternoon Naruto, Inoichi." He said. "What can I help you with?"

"_Why is there so much trouble when Naruto is around."_

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "Trouble follows me, not the other way around."

Hiruzen just looked at the boy. "_Could he hear my thoughts?_"

"Who old man? Who hear your thoughts?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi Hiruzen have been going to different things, but now he didnt know what to do.

"You see Hokage-sama." Inoichi said. "It appears he can hear our thoughts. Just like mine one of my clan's techniques."

"How can this be possible?" asked The Hokage.

"I dont know." Said Inoichi "But with permission I would like to see in to his mind and check"

"I cant tell you to do it" The elder man said.

"But..."

"I cant give you permission. It is Naruto thats have to give you permission."

Inoichi turned and looked at Naruto as he was waiting for an answer.

"What?" Said Naruto after a while. "You wanna go in to my head and check? Go ahead. Its not like I have anything to hide. But"

"But?" asked Hiruzen.

"You know. Is it wise to let him know about _The eyes._"

"I see.." Hiruzen said. "That can be a problem. Do you want him to find out?"

"I dont know. What if its hurts me?"

"I promise you Naruto." Inoichi said. "That everything I learn in there is staying with me."

Naruto looked to the Hokage as for support. Inoichi did the same.

"I dont think that will be a problem Naruto." said Hiruzen. "But before any of this can go on you must sign a form. A form that give you total silence of what you see in there. And if you tell anyone about it. It would classifies as treason and is punishable with death."

Inoichi just nodded. Hiruzen started writing on an paper and waved for him to sign it. They did the same for Naruto. As soon the papers where sign, Naruto sat down in a chair and waited. Inoichi put his fingers like an triangle and said **Shintenshin no Jutsu**/**Mind body switch technique**.

_**Mindscape no Jutsu**_

"_So this is Naruto's mind." Inoichi said._

_He walked to a door and opened it._

"_DEMON!" "SCUM!" "DIE!!"_

He saw how he was beaten within a ins of his life before ANBU intervened. And this was every year.

"_Never did I think it was so hard for him."_

"_**Only you humans could do this against a kit.**" a voice said._

"_So this is the mighty Nine tails, Kyuubi no Kitsune." Inoichi said while walking up to the cage._

"_**What is it what you want? You dont belong in here**" Kyuubi said._

"_I am looking for a connection why we can hear thoughts of others. O mighty Kyuubi"_

"_**Thats simple mortal." Said Kyuubi. "Just look at your daughter did and you would find your answer.**"_

He saw a mirror materialize. He saw how his daughters blood came in contact with Naruto's wounds before they healed. He saw the eyes that Naruto had, the two people that he had gotten the Sharingan and Rinnegan from. Just as the mirror materialize it was gone.

"**_Does that answer your question mortal?_**_" Kyuubi said._

"_It does." Replied Inoichi. "but why cant I know the name of the two persons that helped him?"_

"**_Even I dont know the answer to that question. Now begone._**_"_

_**Mindscape no Jutsu KAI**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his chair as he was waiting for a answer.

"So? What can you say my dear Inoichi?"

"I can tell that its the blood from my daughter that awoken this power. But I think its one of the many bloodlines he can have."

Naruto just sat there watching them talk like old womens sharing gossip. He tried to talk to them but they wouldnt listen. He saw the old man's pipe and wanted to throw it out the window. Hiruzen was just going to inhale when his pipe went out the window. They took out an Kunai as they where going to be attacked, when they heard a laugher.

"Hahahahaha.."

They looked where the laughter came from and saw Naruto was on the floor, rolling around while he was laughing.

"Naruto. What did you do?" Hiruzen said.

It took a little while for Naruto to calm down and when he did he told them about how he wanted the old man's pipe to been thrown out the window.

"Naruto. I dont want you to use your powers until you can understand them and get them controlled. And only to protect your self its that clear?" The Hokage said.

Naruto just nodded.

"**Tell them that I will have them locked away for the time being. I will only unlock them when you are training in them, until you have them under control**" Said a voice.

"Whose there?" Naruto asked.

"Whose where Naruto?" Hiruzen and Inoichi asked at the same time.

"I heard a voice that said that he would have my power locked away." Naruto said. "And he said that he would only unlock them when I am training in them. Until I have control of them."

If Sarutobi Hiruzen and Inoichi Yamanaka was pale before then they would be ghost now.

They both nodded and told Naruto to go home and rest. They would talk on a later date.

"But old man, where will I sleep?" Naruto said. "They kicked me out again."

The Hokage frowned about it. It was the tenth time he had gotten kicked out of the orphanage since he was four.

"Can you please walk outside for a minute Naruto? I need to talk to minster Yamanaka." The Hokage said. Naruto just nodded and walked outside the office and sat down on the couch. Soon the door opened again and motion for Naruto to come inside.

"So what going to happen old man?" Naruto asked.

"You are going to stay are my place Naruto, just until the Hokage has found you are place for you to live." Inoichi said. "I think my daughter would like that."

And together they left.

"How I am going to say this to the council?" Hiruzen said.

"Thats simple. Dont tell them at all." came a voice.

"Jiraiya. What have I told you about spying in my office?"

Weeks passed but the Hokage had no luck finding Naruto a place to live. Of course he paid the Yamanaka for taking him in, and why wouldnt he? Naruto ate for four people. Words had gotten around that _The demon boy_ lived with them. It wasnt long before they was refused to come inside some stores. He could tell that this wasnt going to end well.


End file.
